


I Was Thinking...

by UnfortunatelyObsessed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Fuck JK Rowling, Gen, Trans Character, fred and george being fred and george, i'm calling this canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelyObsessed/pseuds/UnfortunatelyObsessed
Summary: Molly Weasley had always wanted a daughter.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 118
Collections: Demon Void Army - Family Album





	I Was Thinking...

It all started with Fred and George.

Of course, though. Who else would it start with? After all, it was the Weasley household, and who emitted greater chaos than the twins?

They couldn’t cast magic; they were underage. But Fred and George Weasley had always had a knack for finding loopholes in the rules.

Can’t cast magic? Okay, they said. And they built machines that could.

Every year on their birthday, they’d get to go to Zonko’s and pick out one thing each, to pull apart and figure out how it worked.

They became very good very quickly, so much so that their brothers had begun avoiding them, afraid to be turned pink or be only able to communicate in grunts.

\---

Molly Weasley had always wanted a daughter.

Boy after boy came along, though, and she eventually put her hope aside. The boys were the lights of her life, and she couldn’t live without them.

So, when one morning her youngest boy came in with long hair and a bewildered expression, she immediately charged to Fred and George’s room.

“What in the world did you do?!” she demanded, hands on her stout hips.

“It was an accident!” Fred said.

“Honest!” George added.

“I’m a girl,” the former-boy said, blinking in surprise.

“So sorry, mate,” Fred mumbled.

“Should wear off within a few hours.”

Molly huffed and grit her teeth. “No dessert for a  _ week, _ both of you!” She stamped out to the tune of the twins objecting loudly.

\---

“It’s been two days,” Molly griped at them, motioning to their brother, who was laying on the couch, arms crossed over her chest. “Fix him!”

Fred and George exchanged a worried look. “We don’t really know what’s happening.”

“Yeah, it should have worn off.”

“We’re not really good at  _ antidotes…” _

“But we can try?”

\---

Fred tossed a vial at their youngest brother, who caught it with small hands.

“What’s this?” she asked.

“Antidote,” George replied.

“Maybe.”

“Possibly.”

“Give it a go, eh?”

She turned the vial over in her fingers, frowning. “Do I have to?”

“Mum will kill us if you don’t.”

She sighed and downed the contents, grimacing at the taste. “Well, that’s bloody awful. What is that? Grapefruit?”

“It had Berties in there, so who knows?”

With a jolt, she sat up, hands crossing over her stomach. “I’m gonna be sick…”

She pushed between Fred and George, running for the bathroom.

\---

Percy leaned against the doorway, one eyebrow cocked at the twins. “I see you managed to fix him. I’m impressed.”

Fred grinned. “Fifty points to Gryffindor?”

“Absolutely not,” Percy deadpanned. He turned his head to look down the hall. “Oi! How are you feeling?”

“Bloody awful,” came the reply, followed by the slamming of a door.

\---

Molly was cooking in the kitchen, apron tied firmly around her waist.

“Mum?” came a small voice behind her.

She turned around to see her youngest, rubbing his arm shyly. “Dearie,” she said, dusting her hands off. “Is everything okay?”

“I think I liked being a girl better.”

“You—” Molly furrowed her eyebrows, pulling out a chair to sit in. “I don’t understand.”

He sat down opposite her, refusing to meet her eyes. “I’d like to be a girl. Permanently.”

“Are you sure about this?”

He nodded resolutely. “It’s something I’ve been thinking for a while now, only Fred and George accidentally helped me see it clearly. But I wanted… I wanted to talk to you. And Dad.”

Molly reached out and held his hand, smiling softly. “Your father will be home in just a few minutes. Don’t be afraid, dearie. We both love and support you. You know that.”

He gave her a smile back, squeezing her hand. “Okay.”

Molly tilted her head at her youngest. “Do you still want to be called Gene, or did you have a different name in mind?”

And her daughter — yes, her daughter — smiled wide and said, “I was thinking Ginny.”


End file.
